humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 18 (03/28/10) - "Hotspring Adventures Day 1"
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Start CHAPTER 1: Final Destination 19:37 It's been a few months, and after the incident in the newly renamed Dragonfall Mine, undead incidents have dropped to levels considered ordinary. For their service to the kingdom, our heroes have all been granted commendations and each of them advanced in their positions, but most importantly, due to the untimely interruption of their holiday, the court of Alsace has seen it fit to grant them a special vaction at the highly popular Luxumberg mountain hotspring resorts. 19:40 Snow has not yet fallen, but the leaves have begun to turn into the beautiful array of autum. Our heroes can see their desination as the cushy carriage on the ridge near to their destination. 19:43 * Thomas_Blackstone watches trees fly past with his forehead against the window, nearly dosing off * Sammy_Carrion too seems to be nodding off. * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently curled up into a corner, snoozing lightly. While the trip was really fun, it kinda left her rather tired. "Mmnnh...cookies..." 19:44 * Amy_Morrison seems to be the only one fully awake. She's not sure what to expect, really...vacations weren't something she had a lot of when she was little. 19:45 * Nyssa_Pritchart stirs a little, then. "Nn. Are we there yet?" 19:46 "It looks like we're getting closer..." * Sammy_Carrion rubs her eyes. "Yeah, there it is up there I think. Looks pretty nice..." 19:47 "Oh, cool..." Nyssa yawns and stetches a bit. "I can't wait to jump into the springs." 19:49 "Yeah, me too" Amy adds, enthusiastically. "It's been way too long since I've been able to just take things easy..." maybe a bit *too* enthusiastically. 19:50 * Thomas_Blackstone seems to be quite attentive now. "Yeah!" He agrees, just as enthusiastically. "Tell me about it" Sammy responds with a relieved sigh The coach driver brings our heroes to the door and steps out to water the horses for his journey back. He looks longingly at the building. "You kids have fun. I'll be back in two days to bring you back down." 19:51 "Alright, and thank you!" Nyssa says. Hopping down, she takes a moment to fully stretch out. * Amy_Morrison nods and hands the cab driver a couple copper pieces out of respect. 19:52 * Sammy_Carrion grabs her worn field duffel and stretches out after having sat in something so cushy for so long. * Thomas_Blackstone jumps out and stretches. He's wearing autumn colors, instead of his usual black: Green and brown with a bit of gold here and there. His sword still bounces on his hip. "Hopefully nothing will try to eat us here." 19:53 * Sammy_Carrion smirks. "I don't know Tom, I've heard there's been some bear attacks recently" Amy is, as usual, dressed in a cute yet conservative blue cleric's robe. "Come on, don't tease hm now sammy..." "... Bears?" He looks at her with a worried expression. 19:54 "Don't even start, the both of you..." nyssa sighs. "I've had enough of monsters for forever. A low howl rolls through the air. 19:55 "Oh, SO not funny." "Lets...let's not think about that, okay?" Amy doesn't like the sound of that. * Thomas_Blackstone jumps, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. 19:56 * Sammy_Carrion chuckles lightly to herself. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've been so at ease. I'd almost forgotten what it's like" "Oh come on Tom, it's only the wind" * Thomas_Blackstone looks from side to side, then relaxes... "Riiiight... thats right. I've been pretty edgy lately..." 19:57 "I for one vote we forget about all that and enjoy ourselves while we're here. anyone object to that?" 19:58 "None here. Let's check in." "There is NO way wind sounds like that. But regardless...we're here to relax, okay?" Nyssa grips one of her knives, though. "Nay. Too bad fen couldnt be here "Yeah, but not much you can do about a broken leg." 19:59 "He'll be plenty fine, he's tougher than that." 20:00 "Yeah...I mean, I did what I could, but the man still needs rest..." Amy's not too happy about that. "What's worst is he's probably beating himself up over it. It broke because of a slip in some mud of all things!" 20:01 "Anyway..." "Yeahl we should probably head in..." 20:02 "Girls, girls...and Tommy, we're here to relax." Nyssa opens the closest door to them. 20:03 * Amy_Morrison can't help but giggle with Nyssa tacking on tommy's name like that. * Thomas_Blackstone sighs... As you enter you can see a welcome desk to the right and doors all around. A kindly looking lady stands behind the counter. 20:05 "Hello!" Nyssa cheerily greets. "We're here with the Blackstone Party." 20:08 "Hello, welcome to the Luxemburg Luxury Hotsprings!" shes says in a creaking, but cheery voice. "We have many fine activities here..." she rambles on, mentioning the hiking trails, meal times, and of course, the hot springs. She hands over a set of 3 room keys. "Your rooms are all set, and there are fresh linens in the hall closet. Please enjoy your stay!" 20:10 "Thank you...wait..." Nyssa counts again. "We only have 3 rooms?" * Amy_Morrison looks at her key. "Mine says W4. what are yours?" "What, no, you have one room. We only carry three copies at a time." 20:11 "W4..." * Nyssa_Pritchart suddenly gets shifty eyed. "Oh...one room." Yes, West wing, room 4 "... That Look... It scares me." 20:12 * Thomas_Blackstone lifts an eyebrow at her. The lady smiles pleasantly. "Hm?" Nyssa looks away. "Oh...nothing." "...is there any way we could requisition a second room?" * Sammy_Carrion seems confused... "Anyways...we should get to our room." 20:13 "No no, Im afraid not... seems that we're all booked up. This is a VERY popular season for the hotsprings: Just cold enough, but not snowing." "Oohhhh...that explains it, then." Nyssa shrugs. 20:14 * Amy_Morrison eyes Nyssa and Tommy warily but lets things go for now. she's still not very comfortable about this... 20:15 Amy may or may not notice a disappointed sidelong glance from Sammy "... Whats that look for? Why is everyone suddenly suspicious? Its not like I had anything to do with our accomodations." "Oh, it's not you..." 20:16 "C'mon." Nyssa hefts her backpack as she heads towards room W4." * Sammy_Carrion rolls her eyes. "No, we KNOW you had nothing to do with this, Tom" 20:17 * Thomas_Blackstone follows quickly after her, tossing his cloak on a convenient coatrack. 20:18 "It's just gonna be a little...cramped...is all." "*sigh* wel, I guess it can't be helped...at least the hot springs will be big enough for everyone, right?" 20:19 "It better be. She *did* say it was tourist season, though..." 20:21 This is quite possably the nicest in ANY of you have ever stayed in: Obsessively clean, yet homey at the same time. A fireplace blazes at the back of the room. 2 King Size beds take up a portion of the room. The halls do seem rather busy. While not as chaotic as an inner city tavern, there are various richer looking individuals wandering the halls. A couple that pass seem to turn their noses at our heroes, as though they stank of not-wealth 20:22 "Uhh...Am I the only one who sees a problem with this room?" 20:23 "... Looks good to me. Better than that cramped apartment I have in the city..." * Nyssa_Pritchart sticks her tongue out at that that couple when they're not looking before jumping into one of the beds with a huge smile of her face. "Yeah, we're missing roast turkey." "I was talking about the beds. there's...only two of them." Amy's blushing slightly as she points this out. 20:24 "They're pretty big Amy, and didn't you have sleep overs with Nyssa back when you were kids?" 20:25 "Well...we were all kids, and usually we slept on the floor or under dad's canvas..." * Nyssa_Pritchart sits up with that same shifty eyed look, but she still have that smile on her face. "Oh, we'll be fine. Sammy and Amy get to share a bed, I'll take one, and Tommy can break into someone's room and steal another bed." 20:26 "Wait..." the little wheels in his head starts to whir as the hamster powering it all wakes up" Theres only two beds in here." 20:27 "... Im a damn good thief... Just not that good." "Uhhhhhh..." Nyssa snaps her fingers in front of his face. "You just noticed? And hey, I'll even help you move the bed in here." Nyssa says with a smile. 20:28 "I'd offer to take a bed with Tom, to prevent any embarassment, but he'd probably just complain about me trying to kill him while he slept" I smirk. "I could do without the snoring anyway" The sun is starting to go down, and people are starting to filter out towards the hotsprings, clad in towels and fluffy robes "Just have him eat a banana before bed. It helps with air passage." 20:29 "Sammy, we can sharee a bed...I wouldn't mind. As for the snoring...I think I have something for that." 20:30 Amy's still blushing a bit, like she minds a bit more than she's letting on. * Thomas_Blackstone looks between the two, huffs, then goes off to rifle through the linens, looking for a towel. "I can always sleep on the floor." * Sammy_Carrion takes a double take. "The source of this knowledge intrigues me" I say to Nyssa. "But yeah, you two have shared a bed before, so I have no problems. Just no funny noises at night. I can bunk with Amy" 20:31 "Nonsense, you're sleeping on the bed. If it's that bad, I'll find a chair or desk or couch to sleep on..." 20:32 "No, no, no... I couldnt let you do that..." "Quit beating around the bush and agree to sleep in the same bed." I say as I shed my overcoat. 20:33 "We'll worry about it later..." Nyssa also grabs a towel. "The hot springs are filling up now, so unless you wanna stay in here..." * Thomas_Blackstone sniffs "Fine, Im sleeping in the bed. With You." He says this as if it's some kind of great compromise... Always willing to play the game. 20:34 "I know Tom, it's such an incredibly difficult choice to make, isn't it." I walk out with Amy, towel over my shoulder. 20:35 My voice is thick with sarcasm, if he couldn't tell * Thomas_Blackstone could tell. Oh, OH, he could tell. * Amy_Morrison ducks into whatever private enclosed space she can find to change, but makes DAMN sure no one can peek, using magic if she has to. 20:36 "There are changing rooms you know..." I say as I see Amy slinking off. * Nyssa_Pritchart is waiting at the door impatiently. "Huuuuuuurrry...they're taking all the good spots... CHAPTER 2: Bath Time 20:37 The hot springs are divided into male and female, with little changing rooms just inside the entrances to either side. Most of the people heading out there are middle age... looks like you are the youngest ones out there. 20:38 * Amy_Morrison comes out of the changing room with a towel wrapped around her as she heads to the hot springs, looking for a place that doesn't seem too crowded. 20:39 The hotsprings are also quite large, allowing for several little nooks for small groups to settle in. * Nyssa_Pritchart frowns a little at that, but decides not to say anything about that. 20:42 The divide is made of a high bamboo fence with what looks like imported bamboo growing around the edges. There's a sign that says "Please do not climb" * Amy_Morrison spots a quiet area where no one seems to have taken, and discretely gets the other two girls over there. There are a number more of these signs on the male side "See ya later, Tommy~" 20:43 * Thomas_Blackstone steps out of the mens changing rooms, sepparated from his friends... and all the women on the other side of the wall. "See yah, Nyssssa...." 20:44 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the sign with utter disdain, then drifts off into the water. A large rather hairy man near the bar side calls out to Tom "Hey there, young man! You all alone too?" 20:45 * Amy_Morrison looks at the other girls as she points out the cove she found. "That looks like a nice place... * Nyssa_Pritchart carefully slips into the water at their spot. 20:46 * Sammy_Carrion slinks in from the water eying the two of them and then sighing. "Hm? Something wrong?" The pool is filled with women frolicking, chatting, relaxing, sleeping, and a bunch of other -ings that don't really need to be described. 20:47 "They grew again, didn't they..." I say reeeeeeal quiet. 20:48 "Ahhh, yeeeeah...." He drifts a little, the water up to his chin. He left his sword laying at the edge of the pool. * Nyssa_Pritchart looks a little at Sammy. "Is that all that's wrong?" 20:49 "..." 20:50 "Wha?" Amy slips in but her train of thought is numbed as the water envelops her. "Nothing, nothing..." "Hah~!" Amy is panting slightly as she lowers herself into the springs. "Heh, and I thought I was the only one. I never know anyone this time of the season." "But at least its quiet... I just happen to sorround myself with women whose tounges are sharp as steel. Serrated too." 20:52 "C'mon, guys...so..." The man laughs loud and hearty. "Don't I know it. I only go here instead of buy a cabin because the Old Lady likes to have her spa while I'm out. So, here for business? Pleasure? I sure hope pleasure" 20:53 He laughs loudly again and scratches himself * Amy_Morrison lets her body sink into the water, staying submerged for quite a while. either of the other girls might start to get concerned at how long she was down there...or the blue glow that was also surrounding her. 20:54 "Uhm...Sammy." 20:55 "I'm on it" I dive my face under to see what's up 20:56 Amy's just sitting there, a blank look on her face with bubbles floating out of her mouth every few seconds. There doesn't seem to be any indication she's in pain or needs help... "Err.... Pleasure. Due to buisness. Boss sent me out here. You?" 20:57 A woman gasps "Hey, is she alright!?" She starts wading over as quick as she can. * Nyssa_Pritchart swims out to intercept her. "Oh, uhm...don't worry, it's nothing, really. "Heheh, a little bit of both I think. I take my hunting pretty seriously. Now your boss sent you out here? You must have done something great, or terrible heheh" 20:58 * Sammy_Carrion comes back up. "She's fine. She does this sometimes..." "Her powers...?" Nyssas asks. 20:59 Nyssa* 21:00 "Beats me. She does it every time she gets in the bath... I mean..." I kind of just let that hang. * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "It involved gunpowder, evil cultists, a Mine, and a dead dragon. So I guess a little of column a and a little of column b." "Ohhhhh, it must be her powers, then..." 21:01 The woman looks worried "You sure?" She nudges Amy with her toe. Amy slowly surfaces, letting out a soft high-pitched moan. 21:02 "Yeah, that's it" I may have dodged a bullet "You okay there?" * Nyssa_Pritchart looks at her carefully just to make sure. 21:03 "Wait a sec, you mean that Dragon mine incident? YOU were one of those guys? MAN, never thought you'd be such a spry young fellow. Course, I'm well past my prime. Heheh" The woman looks at the group oddly, then drifts over back to her little alcove, whispering to the other women there. "I...hah~~...uh...wha?" Amy's a bit...well, saying she's out of it would be a frontrunner for "understatement of the century" 21:04 "Oh boy...I hope we're not gonig to have to be on damage control here..." * Thomas_Blackstone snorts proudly. "I was the one who blew the whole damn thing up!" "What's up? You were under for longer than usu- I mean the last time I saw you do this" 21:06 "I...I'm not sure. maybe the temperature shift? "HAHA! That's what I like to hear! Now, you're not pulling my leg are you? Cause that's a pretty damn big thing that happened. Hate to be played for a fool here" 21:07 "The shift? And can you PLEASE tell me what just happened there?" "It doesn't feel all that much warmer than a normal bath. Maybe it's the minerals in the water?" Hmmm.... 21:08 "I'm fine. reall-hahDungeonfag" Amy sighs again, her face slowly becoming more and more red. Amy, you notice a woman at the far end of the pool moving her hands in odd, yet familiar formations. In a few moments, a small ball of ice floats out of the pool, dripping from the heat. She idly molds it in her hands, forming little shapes and figures... 21:09 "You SURE? I've never seen that, but Sammy said you do it every time you get into the bath." "Trust me, it's nothing to worry ab-huh?" Amy looks over at the other girl, she's obviously a mage, and a capable one at that. "Yeah... You sure it's not just the humidity? I've heard of people fainting in baths like this." 21:10 "well *that's* something you don't see every day..." 21:11 "Hn?" I look to where Amy is. * Nyssa_Pritchart tries using a power...and all it's doing is giving Sammy and Amy a tingle. 21:12 A woman in a differant alcove shrieks and jumps. "SOMETHING SHOCKED ME!" Amy thinks about things for a second, but gasps again before she can articulate any of it. 21:13 "I don't suppose those have any corrilation, do they?" * Nyssa_Pritchart is shifty eyed and immedately stops that. "Oops, guess the conductivity is all screwy...it's really great for drawing out all the nsy stuff in the body." nasty( 21:14 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "Have no reason to lie. I know what I did, and I reserve the right to brag whenever I can. You said you come up here for game?" "They might...maybe the springs are messing with our magic? it explains a bi-" another wave of energy crashed through the girl's body, her face now beet-red. 21:15 The magess is, again, middle aged, probably in her early thirties. She's scanning the pool for the source the weirdness. Obviously someone else here is performing some kind magical shenanigans. 21:16 Amy can sense what the older mage is doing, but she's not in any shape to be doing anything. Who knows what it'll do to her... "Nys...see if you can detect anything screwy going on. I'd try but...well, I don't wanna risk anything." oh great, amd me without my achemy kit... 21:17 "HAHA! You remind me alot of myself when I was your age. Boar up here is particularly good during this season. I like hunting larger, more dangerous game, but boar meat is the best meat and definitely worth the lack in danger" "Uhm..." Nyssa shrugs. "Got a bobby pin?" The older mage dosnt seem to be affected in the same way you are. Shes still looking around, before settleing her eyes in your groups direction, then chuckles. "Sorry, can't help you..." 21:18 "Damned smug mages..." I mumble 21:19 "What?" I clompain at sammy's tone of voice. "Lack in danger? Do you use a spear or a crossbow?" "Sorry," I smile appologetically "Force of habit" 21:20 * Nyssa_Pritchart shrugs a little. "Hm...best I could try without a pin, but still..." The magess seems to have dissapeared, the water rippleing in the spot she occupied. "These days, a crossbow, but in my younger days I would go with a brace of javelins" 21:21 "What are you thinking?" " 21:22 "I learned a small trick with a needle and some water. All I gotta do is charge it with a little power and it'll point north...but, in some magically charged areas, it'll point to areas of disturbance." "Oh. that's a neaqt trick..." 21:23 "It was super helpful in training - just float it in water, and you'll never get lost. Maybe it'll help here?" "Crossbows! Now, I have a mortal fear of crossbows: My girl's father just so happens to be an excellent shot. But javellins are a fine, fine weapon." 21:24 "Isn't that the basis of a compass? There are some alchemical materials that'll do the same thing. Though I guess those things aren't standard issue with engineers, are they?" "Well...I mean I might be able to try something...just...be careful?" * Amy_Morrison 's talking more to sammy than nyssa on that. "What's that supposed to mean..." 21:25 SUDDENLY! A pair of slushy but but bone chillingly cold snowballs fly from the center of the pool, smashing into Nyssa's and Amy's faces. 21:26 "Well, yeah, but upper command figures we should be able to find other ways of telling north in case we lose our compasURK" * Nyssa_Pritchart is nailed in the face. "Ack!" Amy isn't able to dodge hers any easier. 21:27 "Damned smug mages..." I mumble again. 21:28 * Nyssa_Pritchart wipes her face. "Oh...that was NOT cool." A musical chuckle from behind the group: "Yknow, you should really control yourselves around strangers. Someone could get hurt!" She says mock scoldingly. "Actually that looks quite cool, cold even" A joke made only out of requirement, and it reflected in my tone. 21:29 "what are you talking ab-Haaah~" Amy's back arches as another burst of magic decided to use her as a conduit to who knows where. "well, I always keep a couple lying around in case I need to finish one off. You're welcome to come along tomorrow on the hunt."+ 21:30 "That's it, I'm making a magnetic field. If there's enough minerals in the water..." 21:31 "I wouldn't..." "You might get another snowball in the face" "Y-yeah..." Amy's still a bit rattled from that last hit. "water and magnets don't mix well at ALL." The lady straightens up out of the water and leans against the pools edge. You have NO idea where she came from. "From the Academy?" 21:32 "It's invisible, and water and ELECTRICITY don't mix." "Us two." I motion towards Amy "Y...yeah...why?" 21:33 * Nyssa_Pritchart looks at this newcomer... * Thomas_Blackstone sniffs "That sounds excellent. But all I've got on me is my sword." He drifts over to the wall, putting an ear up to it, moving up and down till he finds nyssa's voice." 21:34 A touch of fear crosses the old man's eyes. "I would do that if I were you, son..." 21:35 *wouldn't 21:36 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks... "Uh... why?" He says AH HAH! a bit too loudly when he zeroes in on Nyssa's ACK. 21:38 She waves to the assembled group. "Didnt expect to see other mages here. Cant say that I recognize any of you." 21:39 "That wall ain't all that sturdy, If you lean to much against it, it's liable to fall, and then you invoke... HER wrath." "I've...I don't get out much..." Amy says sheepishly, somehow able to get her magic more or less under control for now. 21:40 "And I'm not a mage" I smile politely. "Oh, I'm Nyssa..." "... Why would they build a tall, unsupported wall? And... HER?" *another long, low wolf howl echos across the horrizon.* "You are?" 21:43 * DM_Harper smiles "Beatrice Lockgrove. Ill be teaching at the academy this coming semester." "It's just there to veil one from the other. It's not meant to hold any real weight. And by HER, I mean the innkeeper lady. She's scary as the 9 hells frozen over. She seems nice, but you do NOT want to be on her bad side..." 21:44 "Oh, wonderful" I don't sound interested, or all that excited. "I see...what are you teaching, if you don't mind me asking?" 21:45 "Hm... guess I won't be seeing her..." 21:49 "Advanced Magical Theory... and Art." She starts to climb out of the pool, grabbing a towel. "I think thats quite enough for me. Try not to hurt anyone, ok?"\ 21:50 "Talking from experiance?" He grins. "... Aw nuts, I think I have art this semester." 21:51 "Art? THat sounds fun." "I...don't know. I might have it...not sure." 21:52 "She must be 10 or 20 years younger than me. She put the fear of God in me when I tried pulling that stunt YEARS ago. Back then, it wasn't as popular, but it's all about the same to me. Trust me kid, it ain't worth it." 21:54 * Thomas_Blackstone cocks an eye at him. "We'll see. You're talking to a master th- A man of many talants. But that can wait. Im certainly up for hunting tomarrow. Havnt seen any good game since I left my home village." 21:55 "Oh really, where abouts is that?" * Amy_Morrison starts blushing again. "Sammy? can we talk?" "Like...alone?" 21:56 "Yeah sure" I get up and wrap a towel around me. 21:57 * Amy_Morrison somehow gets out of the hotsprings and follows sammy 21:58 "Uhm...bye, you two?" Nyssa says. "Guess I should find Tommy, then..." "Down near the southern border." *He gives an aproxamate location* "Was a rancher." * Sammy_Carrion takes a peek inside the sauna. Looks like no one's made it in yet. "What's up?" "Well earlier, you were complaining about...some size discrepancies..." Amy's beating around the bush, as is her wont when the two of them start talking. "Yeah, you've got some good fox hunting down there, don't you." 21:59 * Nyssa_Pritchart slips out of the bath. 22:00 "Yeeeeah, Used to go out with my dad all the time." He wades over and climbs out of the pool, all light headed from the heat "I think thats it for me." He reaches down to shake the man's hand "Thomas Blackstone." 22:02 "Yeah, if I stay in here any longer, I'm liable to prune up myself, but if you want in on the hunt, just stop by at the crack of dawn. Name's Ivan Zaroff. Room E7. "Oh, don't worry about it. If I don't externalize about it, then you can worry." I pause a bit. "This that really all? You seem a little... out of it" "Heh, see you then." He grabs a towel and heads out. 22:03 * Nyssa_Pritchart calls out lightly. "Toooooooommy, where are you?" 22:04 "I know...it's just...I'm just not sure about things anymore." Amy stares at Sammy, dead on, her eyes starting to tear up. * Thomas_Blackstone goes all goosepimply "Nyssa?" He follows her voice. "I just...I don't know what to do..." "Heeey, I'm done, what about you?" 22:05 * Sammy_Carrion moves in and hugs her tightly "Shh sh sh, it's alright. Tell me about it..." "I'm soaking wet, lightheaded, and thouroughly satisfied." His hair is plastered to his face. 22:06 * Thomas_Blackstone grins at her, in nothing but a towel. "Good, then get dressed. I need to grab my equipment, there's a mystery about." * Amy_Morrison lets sammy hug her. there's so much swirling around in her mind she can't rightly process it. 22:07 * Thomas_Blackstone looks like someone just smashed a mallet on top of his head. "Whaaaat?" "I...I need some time...and it's me, not you." "I gotta figure out why I'm here. "Yeah! Something's screwing ith my powers around here, and it's the same with Amy." "Although...*sniff*...if I'm with you, it'd be a lot less scary..." "I gotta figure out what's going on." 22:11 * Sammy_Carrion pulls away a bit and looks Amy right in the eyes. "First thing you have to do is to not blame yourself, okay? That's what I do, and I won't know what to do if you're in the same boat as me. It's not you." "Oh come on..." He dries off and gets dressed, then reappears. "Hooooooney... You sure its not just the springs? I mean, I hear that these things can be..." He effects a dramatic pose "Myyyystical" he says breathily. 22:12 * Nyssa_Pritchart rolls her eyes a little. "I'm fairly certain...oh, and I saw one of Sammy's and Amy's future teachers in the pool." * Amy_Morrison tries wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know, this isn't my fault...I just...I need to know that I'm not just doing nothing..." 22:13 * Sammy_Carrion leans forward, rests her forhead on Amy's and smiles "you and me both" "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can't stab it. We should try to, yknow, relaaaax." 22:14 * Thomas_Blackstone grabs her hand... "Yknow, the full moon really brings out your eyes..." (damnit!) 22:15 * Thomas_Blackstone pauses a second, looks up at the sky... "Yknow, the stars really bring out your eyes..." 22:16 "Oh, Tommy..." Nyssa smiles... * Amy_Morrison looks into sammy's eyes, and a soft magical energy floods her senses. It's as if she can see and feel everything she's ever known all at once. And the whole thing causes Amy to do something very unexpected. * Nyssa_Pritchart then straightens herself up. "I need to get my stuff." 22:17 "C'moooooooon!" the first thing sammy would realize is that she suddenly feels warm. the second would be that Amy's liare, for reasons still unkown, pressed against the alchemist's forehead. * Nyssa_Pritchart takes off while Tommy is still holding onto her. "yikes!" 22:18 * Thomas_Blackstone is tugged along. Its really kind of sad how easy he is to tug. 22:20 * Nyssa_Pritchart heads to the room and starts throwing on her usual assortment of gear. "Okay, okay...needle, needle...Tommy, you have a pin or something?" 22:21 * Thomas_Blackstone pulls a bobby pin out from behind his ear. "Would this work?" * Sammy_Carrion smiles more and kind of just goes with it in the steamy sauna 22:22 "Ooh, yeah!" Nyssa then grabs a bowl and pours some water into it before resting the pin onto the water. "Noooooow..." * Amy_Morrison is still in a state of shock from the magic engulfing her senses, she doesn't even recognize what's going on. CHAPTER 3: Vigil for a New Day 22:23 You both hear an embarrassed cough as a blushing Beatrice appears in the steam, slowly excusing herself out the door. You never heard or saw her come in. 22:26 * Sammy_Carrion 's face turns a white pallor and her stomach sinks to the floor. With a shuddering breath, Sammy forces herself to ignore what she just saw, as Amy might have missed it. Amy did miss it, she's still in her own little world at the moment. 22:27 "Okay, watch this!" Nyssa focused a little and hit the pin with as much magnetism as she could. 22:28 When Nyssa puts it to the water, it points... north. 22:29 "Hmm...normal..." Nyssa shakes the water off of it. "Let's get closer to the springs." 22:30 * Thomas_Blackstone twirls a knife idly. "'kay, hon. But I'm telling you, theres nothing to be worried about." *Aaaaaarrrrrrooooooooooooo* 22:31 "Oh, that is just too much...we can't just ignore that, now let's go." She takes off all quick like 22:32 * Thomas_Blackstone runs off after her "Hey, dont leave me alone!" Amy finally gets ahold of herself, not having any real understanding of what the hell just happened. "Umm...what was that?" 22:33 When Nyssa eventually makes it closer to the springs and tries again... nothing It just points north "Oh, darn...it's not even wobbling." 22:34 * Thomas_Blackstone grabs her shoulder. "Is that a bea... no wait, just a bush." 22:35 * Sammy_Carrion smiles, banishing Beatrice's intrusion from her mind. "That was amazing is what it was" "...Tooooommmmmmy...are you SCARED of bears?" "Huh?" 22:36 "Uh.... Noooooo. Are you?" "You saw that?" I start to bite my lower lip "Can we go back inside now?" "Nope." Nyssa shrugs. "Oh well...I could have sworn that..." 22:37 "Saw what?" "Can I keep this for now?" "Sure. I've got a box full of 'em. Can never have too many bobby pins." "Nothing" I say quickly. "If you want to continue, we should probably take this elsewhere..." "Thanks, this'll come in handy." 22:38 "Continue what? I said what I needed to say..." 22:39 "What we were... nevermind. We should probably head in. The humidity is pretty heavy in here..." 22:40 * Thomas_Blackstone tugs her hand. "Look, I know its off putting, but I can assure you theres nothing wrong here." "O...kay..." Amy's still confused but she does agree, the humidity might be getting to her... 22:42 "Oh, fiiiiiiine. But if something happens here..." Nyssa shakes her head. "Back to the room?" 22:43 "After you, mdear." 22:46 * Nyssa_Pritchart heads to the room.. "So...what now?" 22:47 * Thomas_Blackstone looks around. "They're not back yet..." he grins. 22:48 "Nope..." 22:49 * Sammy_Carrion walks in with a towel on her head. "Back" "Aw...hey, Sammy." "DAMMIT!" he facepalms epically. Amy is right behind sammy, clutching her own towel. "I went back to the springs and I couldn't detect anything." "Did...we interupt something?" 22:50 "Nope, nothing at all. Sat on my sword wrong. Yup." 22:51 * Thomas_Blackstone kicks off his boots, trying not to sob. "We're perfectly fine." "if you say so..." "Where were you two?" 22:53 "The sauna." I throw off most of my clothes and jump into bed "The springs were mroe trouble than they were worth, really..." 22:54 * Amy_Morrison follows sammy into the bed bu gives the alchemist some space. "I think it was fine." * Thomas_Blackstone shucks off his shirt then burrows into the covers... "HEY... we're not drunk this time." 22:56 "Nyssa, if you'd only sleep with him drunk, you should reconsider why you like him," I say with a wink. 22:57 "So cold... Its a wonder why the springs didnt freeze." "Pffft." Nyssa strips HER shirt off as well and slips into the same bed. 22:59 "Hmmm... Saucy" * Thomas_Blackstone BSODs 23:00 And our heroes retire for the night, excited for a new pace, even if it only lasts a bit, waiting to see what adventures find them in the morn. END [[Category:Season 3] Category:Game Logs